Takeo Kuroshima
'Takeo '''is a godless Mahjarrat roleplayed by Derp on W42. He is a retired Death Lotus assassin, and currently serves in The Ancient Alliance. Appearance Takeo's human form stands 5'10" and weighs 170 lbs; he has an athletic build due to his training and profession. He has an Eastern complextion, with medium black hair and hazel eyes. After Returning from training with Aoi Fen Yu in Hyu-Ji, his appearance has aged 2 years and he has gained more muscle mass; he now has longer hair and a moustache, with mutton chops. He also has many vivid tattoos covering every inch of his left arm/shoulder, and back. His Natural form varies greatly from other Mahjarrat. This is due to the fact he is only 814 years old, which, in Mahjarrat years is barely an adult. The ridges on his skull are not as large or defined as many older Mahjarrat, and he lacks the height of an older Mahjarrat as well, being only 6'10" tall. He has piercing purple eyes, and a purple gemstone in his chest. He has recently began carrying his tattoos over to his natural form, as well. Armament and Armour Takeo is in posession of many different kinds of weapons. However, there are a few that he will always carry around with him, and those are the ones that he specializes in. Kunai Carried in a horizontal sheath on the back of Takeo's belt, his kunai isn't used as a weapon very often, but as a tool for doing things like slicing food, prying things open, and gouging projectiles out of people's flesh. When it is used as weapon, it is often used as a last resort. His kunai is made out of a higher quality steel, and made in the same fashion as his katana. Katana (Umi Shingā) Umi Shingā is a weapon sacred to Takeo, and is rarely used in combat. It is made of a very high grade Mermaidbane, and was made by a master Mahjarrat blacksmith, known as Seung Lin Kimura. It often sits on display wherever Takeo lives, and has always been a target for thieves, though none have succeeded in stealing it. Rope Dart His rope dart is simply a strong rope, about 15' long, that is attached to the loop on the end of his kunai, and used as a longer ranged melee weapon. Shuriken Takeo carries steel shuriken in the many pouches on his armour. They consist of both shuriken styles, Bo-Shuriken and Hira-Shuriken. He carries 8 of both styles, resulting in a total of 16. All of them are made of steel. The bo-shuriken are always applied with a dose of highly lethal poison before leaving the house. Bow Takeo carries a shortbow made from the wood of a yew tree. He fires custom made steel arrows with heads that are smithed in the same fashion as his kunai, making each shot very expensive. Fortunately, he has brought a whole 5 crates, each holding 1000 arrows from the Wushanko Isles with him. He also has highly lethal posion that he dips his arrow heads in for assassinations. Handheld Explosives Simply a few round glass jars, that fit in the palm of a hand, wrapped in leather. The jars are filled with chemicals, and when broken, cause a powerful incindiary blast with a radius of about 5 meters, and a kill radius of 2 meters. Takeo carries only 4 of them at a time, and the pouches that they are placed in are extremely resistant to blunt force. Armour Takeo's pants are made from high quality cloth, and he most often wears toeless shoes (or sandals, depending on how you look at it) and leather hand guards. His shirt, however, is made of silk for extra protection against projectiles that may pierce his outer layer of defences. Over top of his shirt he wears a plate vest. It's a tactical vest of sorts, that's made of cloth on the outside, and leather on the inside, both with thin pads beneath them. However, between the pads are flexible mithril plates that cover his back, chest, shoulders, and under his arms. It is kept tight by adjustment straps located under the arms. It also has many pouches for storing shuriken and other supplies that need to be accessed quickly. Personality ''(To be added) Techniques (To be added) History (To be added) Languages Known (To be added) Facts and Statistics (To be added) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mahjarrat Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Eastern Lands Category:Assassin Category:Mercenaries Category:Adventurer Category:Neutral Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Cursed Category:Summoners Category:Godless